


Wild Horses

by Hallemcready



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cockles Cooperative, Cockles blizzard, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jenmish, Jensen Singing, M/M, Schmoop, Snow Storms, Tea, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallemcready/pseuds/Hallemcready
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt "Jensen and Misha stranded in a snow storm" as part of the Cockles Cooperative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenhawk/gifts).



> This is just a short Drabble for a fic prompt of 'Jensen and Misha stranded together in a snow storm' 
> 
> This fic (however inadequate and rushed it may be) is for Adele because she keeps me writing. She reflects me and my enthusiasm. She is a great friend and confidant in this whole thing. I might be a little drunk so next time I'll write you something better. Xoxo
> 
> I'm sure I'll edit this later by the light of day.

The snow wasn't THAT bad, but all of the flights out of Vancouver had been cancelled. 

Misha took Jensen up on his gracious offer of staying with him in his apartment, and since neither one of them would be leaving any time soon, it seemed a good excuse for the time alone. (Though they didn't really need much of a reason at all if they were being honest with themselves). 

Misha tried to argue that he could've made it to his home in Washington if he drove carefully, but Jensen wasn't having it, and when Misha wouldn't let up Jensen called Vicki to back him up. They both knew Jensen had won the argument when she had told them, in no uncertain terms, to enjoy their time alone, and that she better not see Misha before the ice melted. Jensen and his fucking triumphant eyebrow arch pissed Misha off and aroused him in equal parts. 

So here they were both drinking Misha's favorite tea, that for some reason Jensen always kept for him (even though Misha was fairly certain Jensen didn't even like it). They were bundled up in Jensen's soft throw blankets, pressed together from shoulder to hip in the oversized recliner that barely contained them. The two men were staring out the window in companionable silence, just breathing in each other.

“Hey J?"

Jensen inclined his head toward Misha, looking at him with this warmth that melted Misha from the inside out.

“Will you sing to me?”

Jensen turned away, not declining his offer exactly, but taking his time... considering it.

After a moment Jensen stood up and walked past Misha, trailing his fingers through the man's hair as he passed. Misha shut his eyes at the tingle that rolled down his back from the touch. Taking a moment to just absorb Jensen's scent as it drifted past him, musk and...grapefruit? He must be using that body wash Misha loved again. It made him smile.

After a moment Jensen resurfaced from a back room with one of his many guitars. He found a comfortable position on the ottoman a few feet from Misha, though he still managed to avoid his eyes. Misha understood Jensen's vulnerability, exposing himself like this was still hard. He didn't push him.

After a long agonizing moment and a few out of tune strums, Jensen looked ready.

As he began Misha recognized the song immediately and tried to hold his emotions in check. This song of all songs. It went unspoken that it was their song (though that's a story for another day).

  
_Childhood living is easy to do  
The things that you wanted, I bought them for you  
Graceless lady, you know who I am  
You know I can't let you slide through my hands  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain  
And now you decided just to show me the same  
No sweeping exit or offstage lines  
Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind  
Wild horses couldn't drag me away_  
 _Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away_  
 _Faith has been broken and tears must be cried_  
 _Let's do some living after we die_  
 _Wild horses couldn't drag me away_  
 _Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away_  
 _Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday_  
 _Wild, wild horses, we'll ride them someday_

 

After the song ended, Misha set his cup down while lowering himself to his knees. He slowly moved toward Jensen, taking the guitar from his hands and placing it on the table. Misha pushed his way between Jensen's thighs and reached up, fitting his hands on either side of the man's face.

“I love you so fucking much J. You know that right?”

Jensen nodded, then spoke quietly, his voice crackling. ‘I love you too Mish’.

When their lips met it was warm, and splendid, and it spoke of so many things. Misha had a brief thought of being grateful for this storm, however selfish that might make him. These moments always felt like stolen time.


End file.
